


Thunderbirds Are Go – “The Trouble With The Tinies – Music Store Mischief”

by countessofsnark



Series: The Trouble With The Terrible Two [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianVirgil takes his little bros to a music store. Virgil goes off and does his own thing, leaving the tinies to muck around with the electric keyboards. By Gordon’s idea, Alan somehow manages to put the keyboard on speakers all over the store, resulting in many confused shoppers and an exasperated Virgil. Bonus point if Gordon sings over the microphone.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “The Trouble With The Tinies – Music Store Mischief”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _Virgil takes his little bros to a music store. Virgil goes off and does his own thing, leaving the tinies to muck around with the electric keyboards. By Gordon’s idea, Alan somehow manages to put the keyboard on speakers all over the store, resulting in many confused shoppers and an exasperated Virgil. Bonus point if Gordon sings over the microphone._

When Gordon and Alan told Virgil that he is considering swapping their ukeleles for a real guitar, the black-haired lumberjack beamed proudly at his younger brothers. He generously offered to take them to the best music store in London, seeing as he was due for some supplies and this seemed like the best possible time to introduce the tinies to a real musician’s playground. 

A beautiful October sun lights up the streets of London as the three boys enter the store. Virgil strolls past the countless instruments that litter the cosy store with grace and purpose. He usually hangs around the piano section but he knows where to find those shiny guitars. 

‘If you thought choosing cereal is hard, try picking one of these babies,’ Virgil grins.

‘No pun intended,’ he adds, ignoring Gordon’s eyeroll.

The tinies, however, seem to have a limited attention span where guitars are concerned. They stare at the gorgeous lineup that spans one entire wall for about two minutes before dashing off towards the keyboard section.

‘Virgil! Virgil! Look at these! Wow. So many keys. So many buttons!’

Virgil laughs heartily at their wide-eyed, excited expressions.

‘Well, well, well. Here I was thinking you guys had lost your hearts to the string section. But I guess my love for pianos has rubbed off a bit.’

‘Mind if we stay here to look around? Please, Virgil?’ Alan begs, practically bouncing on the spot.

‘Be my guest. I’ve got stuff to stock up on anyways,’ Virgil shrugs. 

He doesn’t see any harm in leaving the tinies to explore the keyboard section. They’ve got to start somewhere, even if it’s electronic and, in the eyes of a true musician, synthy cheating. Patience has paid off so far, maybe one day he can get them to accept the no-frills approach to piano playing. But Virgil, being the good-hearted cinnamon roll beefcake that he is, has once again made a terrible mistake.

Virgil lets his hand slide across the polished keys of a gorgeous new Steinway, wondering what it’d be like to take this beauty to a stage. Suddenly, a cheerful voice snaps him out of his daydream.

‘Virgil Tracy? Is that you?’

He turns around and spots a petite brunette waving and smiling at him.

‘Veronica? Oh my goodness, so glad to see you!’

He walks towards her and gives her one of his trademark bear hugs. He’s at least two shoulders taller than her but she doesn’t seem to be afraid or worried when those big arms embrace her slender frame.

‘Sure has been a while, my friend. What brings your nimble fingers to this store?’

‘Oh you know, the usual supply run. Plus, I brought my two youngest brothers along. Turns out they’re ready to get serious on the music front. Something tells me we’re going to walk out of here carrying a giant electronic keyboard.’

Virgil has barely finished that sentence when the store’s speaker system switches from a gentle Chopin concerto to a loud synthy mess that vaguely resembles a famous Queen song. Every customer stops what they’re doing to look around in shocked confusion. 

‘What the hell…’ Veronica mutters, squinting at the high end speakers that line the walls.

‘Oh no.’ Virgil whispers, immediately recognising the source of this inappropriate disturbance.

He lets go of Veronica and strides into the direction of the keyboard section. His fists are balled up, ready to grab the tinies by their respective collars. He finds his little brothers rocking out to the biggest, most expensive keyboard in the room. Alan is smashing keys while Gordon is playing a giant air guitar. Virgil tries to shout at them but the noise produced by Alan’s rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody drowns out his booming voice. Veronica, who has tried to reassure the customers who haven’t fled the store that everything will be alright, suddenly shows up behind Virgil. 

‘Are these your brothers?’ she shouts into Virgil’s ear, while putting a hand on his flannel-clad shoulder. Virgil nods apologetically.

When Alan and Gordon notice the girl approaching, they interrupt their musical escapades for a brief moment – long enough for them to hear their brother introducing them while addressing the girl as Veronica.

‘They sure are… passionate,’ Veronica says, craning hear head to whisper into Virgil’s ear. This makes both of them crack up, in spite of the horrible sounds that were blaring throughout the store until a few seconds ago. Big mistake.

Gordon grabs one of the vintage microphones that’s standing in a corner. Alan continues pounding the keyboard.

‘And now, ladies and gentleman, a very special tribute to a very special couple,’ Gordon says in a mock-Elvis voice, before launching into song. 

‘OH VERONICA, DARLING. YOU ARE ALL I NEED, I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU WHEN I BEAT MY M-‘

Now the customers are treated to a series of choking sounds and screams, as Veronica attempts to pry Virgil’s fingers from Gordon’s neck. Alan is frozen on the spot, not sure whether to help out his prankster companion or lay low until the raging hurricane called Virgil has calmed down.

 

That would be the day the music died on Tracy Island, only for it to be resurrected a few days later by Grandma Tracy’s supernatural reconcilliation efforts.


End file.
